


In which Sherlock Makes Actual Use of Scotland Yard

by starlight1721



Series: Birthday Presents [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One of the best birthday presents ever!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which Lestrade actually has a good idea, Sherlock actually admits to feeling something, Scotland Yard actually gets something done, Molly lies to help Sherlock (yet again), and hilarity and romance ensue as a result of it all!</p><p>(Thanks to my great friend Tia for such an awesome birthday gift).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sherlock Makes Actual Use of Scotland Yard

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early b-day present (to me) from one of my closest friends and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: May contain fluff, not-so-fluffy fluff, dumb smuggler people, one flustered Molly Hooper, and bad character portrayal. I am not responsible for any damage to your limbs, organs, and/or feels. Read at your own risk, and enjoy.

**By Tia for Nat’s birthday. Happy birthday, Nat!**

* * *

It was just another boring day at St. Bart’s. As she went through her work in the morgue that day, Molly Hooper wondered what she would do when she got home. Go shopping for a gift for Mary’s baby shower, maybe, and then have dinner. She hadn’t heard from Sherlock for a few days, oddly. Perhaps she should call Mrs. Hudson and ask if he was busy with a case. The day went by quickly enough, and Molly was pulling off her lab coat when in came Sherlock himself.

“Molly, I need you to marry me.”

 “...What?”

 “It is of the utmost importance, Molly.”

"But... But wouldn’t you at least like to take me out on a date first?... Sherlock, why are you just asking me to marry you out of the blue?”

Sherlock approached Molly and held her hands.

“Molly, I sincerely need your help, and for you to agree to marry me. Allow me to explain...”

* * *

“You’re WHAT!?” John exclaimed.

“You heard me. Molly Hooper and I are to be married at 3pm, three weeks from today exactly.”

“I-I- and you’re telling me to just drop everything and attend!?”

“I attended your wedding, didn’t I? I could’ve worked on a case instead.”

“SHERLOCK, YOU TURNED MY WEDDING INTO ONE!!!”

“This is so exciting~” Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. “I’m surprised she agreed so quickly, though.”

“And for that, I am grateful to her,” Sherlock replied. “And I hope, Mrs. Hudson, that you would do the honour of preparing our wedding cake. I do have some specific requests for it....”

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity, with Sherlock dictating every detail of the upcoming ceremony. The word “Bridezilla” came to mind for his behaviour. Molly was simply nervous as Mary guided her from shop to shop in search of a good dress. Sherlock’s homeless network, Scotland Yard, John and Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Anthea, the Holmes parents, and a few select others were invited. Everyone accepted the invitation readily, if only for the phenomenon of seeing Sherlock Holmes voluntarily commit to another human being in such a way.

Vows were exchanged. The two kissed. The audience cheered, and soon enough everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception.

The cake was beautiful, dark blue frosting with narrow red and white strands, and bees made of sugar spelling out “Sherlock <3 Molly.” Lestrade was the Master of Ceremonies. People danced and fun was had by all. Sherlock played a violin piece he wrote for Molly and brought the room to tears with it. When it ended, Lestrade stood once more.

“Alright folks, would the bride and groom please stand.”

Sherlock took Molly by the hand and she stood beside him, radiant in her dress and anxious for the day’s still-unfolding events. Lestrade beamed at them.

“The both of you are a beautiful couple, and I’m honoured to see you both here today. Now, I’d like to recognise some people in the audience, and their importance to the happy couple. Would anyone here who’s homeless please stand?”

Sherlock’s homeless network, for whom Mycroft had arranged wedding-appropriate clothing, all stood.

“For helping to keep our Sherlock safe and a little less bored, I applaud you all. Now, would the Watsons please stand?”

John helped a very large Mary to her feet.

“Your importance to the bride and groom is perhaps the greatest of anyone in the room. You’re going to be wonderful parents, what with all the experience these ones have given you.”

The audience laughed.

“Now, would the Holmes family, Anthea, and Mrs. Hudson please stand?”

They did.

“Mrs. Hudson, your wonderfulness is beyond description. Mycroft’s isn’t, but I’m informed I am not allowed to describe it.”

Another laugh. Lestrade grinned. "And Mr. and Mrs. Holmes..  and Anthea... I don't know how you guys do it..." 

More laughter from the crowd.

“Now, just for funsies, would anyone here from Scotland Yard please stand?”

Most of the audience was standing now.

“Alright,” said Lestrade. “Anyone who isn’t standing, put your hands up. You’re all under arrest. Now.”

Suddenly, no longer were the members of Scotland Yard just wedding attendees. Those still seated were quickly rounded up and crowded into the back of a police car. An incredulous John approached Sherlock.

“A bust!?”

Sherlock nodded. “Lestrade approached me for help dealing with a smuggling ring and the possible plan of using a wedding to lure them. Honestly, I was amazed that George produced such a useful idea.”

“It’s Greg,” Lestrade chimed in.

“But-”

“The marriage was by no means valid, since you’re clearly wondering, John. Molly simply agreed to play the part.”

“...You never cease to amaze me, you know that?”

Sherlock smirked. “Of course.”

Soon the crowds cleared until there was just Sherlock and Molly left. He approached her.

“I would like to thank you, Molly Hooper, for your part in the festivities.”

Molly smiled and nodded. “Next time I'll do the planning,” she said jokingly.

Sherlock grinned in amusement. “Alright,” he said. “And next time those vows will be binding, so I hope you’re prepared to be Molly Holmes for a lifetime. To do otherwise would be to waste a wedding dress that I must admit looks truly charming on you.” And with that, he kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

It took Molly a moment to let his words sink in.

_Did._

_Sherlock._

_Just!?_

“A-at least take me out on a date first!” she called to him.

“Friday!” he replied.

The End

* * *

Inspired by this: [ http://mia7437.tumblr.com/post/141572242253/krakenpocalypse-kablob17-notallbees ](http://mia7437.tumblr.com/post/141572242253/krakenpocalypse-kablob17-notallbees)

Happy birthday, Nat!!

Love, Tia


End file.
